A Gargoyle story
by CandraJ
Summary: My father had always told me bedtime stories about a Gargoyle name Princess Anna and her clan, he always claimed that Princess Anna was my Mother and a great leader. This is the story my father told me


My father had always told me bedtime stories about a Gargoyle name Princess Anna and her clan, he always claimed that Princess Anna was my Mother and a great leader. This is the story my father told me

CHAPTER ONE

"Well done my friends, we all have done a wonderful job defending our homeland, our friends, family and each other," the Crowned prince proudly clapped his hands together, then looking across the courtyard of the castle he then said looked around at all the gargoyle that was gathered there and announced. "My wife your soon to be Queen, my son and daughter your Prince and young Princess, and myself," he started putting both his hands on his chest then said. "We will always be in all of your depts. Now your lovely leader Princess Anna would like to tell you all something," he said as he pointed his hand to the night sky, as Princess Anna and her second in command Goliath landed, both their wings spread as they both bowed in respected to the Crowned prince.

"Thank you for that wonderful entrance sire," Princess Anna said with a smile as she and Goliath both rose, then she turned to her clan and said. "Just like our Crowned Prince, Goliath and myself we two are very proud of all of you. I'm also very proud to be watching over all of you in my human farm dearing the day while all of you are stoned and sleeping," then she turned to the Prince and his young family and said. "My Prince you and your family don't owe us anything, it's us who will be forever in your dept young prince," Princess Anna said as she and her entire clan went down on one knee and bowed their heads. Then all of a sudden all of the Gargoyles but Princess Anna turned to stone as the sun rose, Princess Anna stud up and was once again in her beautiful human farm. As the morning went on Princess Anna was down at the Ocean just looking out across the sea in a light pink strapless dress with a tiara sitting by a burn on top of her head.

"Good morning Anna my dear," said the Prince as he rode up on his beautiful tan caller horse. "Are you ok Anna?"

"I'm fine my Prince why do you ask?"

"Because I've been watching you for the past few months, and even my wife had pointed out how with drawl you have become, even with your own clan. So Anna I'm not asking you as your Prince and future king, I'm asking you as a friend. Please tell me why you're so cut off from everyone and everything, you know you can always tell me anything," the Prince asked as he put both hands on both her shoulders.

"Alright my Prince you're right I am with drawling myself," she said as she closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"Why then Anna, is it because we've done or didn't do something?" He asked as he lifted her head up by her chain with his hand.

"Oh my Prince don't ever think that," Anna began as she looked up into the Princes eyes. "My Prince I'm a Princess of Ireland, I know I've been here with you, your family, and my clan since I was young. I'm the oldest of my young sister and myself."

"How did you know you had a sister? You were only five when you were brought here."

"She was a year when I got a letter from my mother telling me her name watch is Daisy. I'm sixteen and of marring age, I'm suppose to be ready to take the throne in two years."

"Your sister's only eleven, and you would like to get to know her before…."

"Before I become Queen, yes that's right my Prince."

"Ok I understand what you're saying Anna, I know if I was away from my people and family for as long as you have my dear. I would fill just like you do now, so I'll tell you what I'm going to do. That's to have you pack or not, it doesn't matter to me. Because Princess Anna, I'm sending you back to Ireland back home." The Prince told Anna with a smile.

"Really? Oh my Prince you are the greatest person there ever was, Thank you so much," Anna said happily hugging the Prince, after that the Prince got back on his horse.

"Then let's get you packed and ready to leave, I'm sure you would like to go as so as possible," the Prince told Princess Anna as he helped her up behind him. They went to the cave that the Gargoyles used at night when they were a wake. "I just thought you might want to take something with you, to remind you of your clan."

"My Prince you are to kind, but there's nothing in that cave that I would like to take. I'm leaving it all to my second in command and my love."

"You're leaving everything to Goliath?"

"Yes what you don't think I should?"

"Oh no not at all Anna, that's very nice of you. Alright lets get back to the palace, to get you ready to leave," back at the palace the Prince helped Anna off the back of the horse first, then he got off behind her. "Alright Anna go to your room and decide if there's anything you would you like to take."

"Well there you two are," the Princes wife said with a smile as she came walking up.

"Good morning My lady," Anna said with a curtsey.

"Good morning to you Anna," she said also with a curtsey.

"Anna here is about to leave us," the Prince said as he placed a hand on Annas back.

"Oh where is she. I'm sorry Anna dear, where are you going?"

"The Prince and I decided that it's time for me to return back to Ireland, back to my family and my people." Then with a nod from the Prince she want to her room to decide if she wanted to take anything.

"Do you think it's safe or a good idea for her to return Eric?" the Princes wife asked when Anna was out of sight.

"No Samantha I don't, but she has a sister that she would like to get to know."

"Eric what if she gets into trouble?"

"Then she knows how to take care of herself, after all she is the leader of Gargoyles," as they were talking all of a sudden Anna appeared, wearing a sky blue colored cloak, and holding a small camping bag.

"I guess I'm ready to go," said Anna without realizing it a tear ran down her check.

"Take care of yourself my dear," said Samantha as she hugged Anna.

"You too My lady," Anna said as she also hugged Samantha, the castle wasn't that far from the shipping dock so Anna and Eric just walked down with two guards following both of them. As they walked the captain of the Ship that Anna would be leaving on walked up to them."

"Jefferson my dear old friend long time no see," began the Prince in a hug. "How have you been?" he asked as they finished the hug.

"I'm good just taking people where they need to go," he said starting to look at Anna with a bit of a smile.

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? Anna my dear, this is a good old friend of mine. Anna I would like you to meet Jefferson, we fought together in a war that the king led."

"How is your brother the king by the way?" Jefferson asked.

"Not so well, in fact he's about to end his rain."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that, if you don't mind me asking. Why?"

"Two reasons, he never wanted to be king, and because he fill in love with someone he met here in the village. So I'm about to take his place as king."

"I was just about to ask about that. Anyway Anna you must be the one that I've been waiting for to take to Ireland."

"Oh yes I am, I'm ready whenever you are," She said with a little bit of sadness in her voice.

"Ok Anna this is it, you take good care of yourself." The young Prince said as he hugged the young Princess.

"You too my Prince, I'll miss everyone including you my Prince. Give my clan, the young Prince and Princess my love. I'll see everyone soon," after that was said she was off and on the ship.

"We all love you, and we'll miss you," yelled the Prince as he waved as the ship took off.


End file.
